A Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) is a type of semiconductor memory that uses bi-stable latching circuitry to store data. SRAM is usable to retain data, but remains volatile in the conventional sense that data is eventually lost when the memory is not powered. A SRAM circuit includes a plurality of SRAM memory cells. Typically, a SRAM cell includes a pair of switches or pass-gate transistors, through which a datum may be read from or written into the SRAM cell, which is referred to as a single port SRAM cell. Another type of SRAM cell is referred to as a dual port SRAM cell, which includes two pairs of switches or pass-gate transistors. The datum stored in the dual port SRAM cell may be read by two different circuits using different ports (i.e., two different pairs of switches) simultaneously. Also, for dual port SRAM cells sharing the same bit lines, while reading the datum stored in one of the dual port SRAM cells using a first port, another one of the dual port SRAM cells can be accessed using a second port.